1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory stick technology and more particularly, to a USB memory stick with a hinged safety hook that is electrically connectable to a computer for data access and facilitates carrying.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB memory stick is a mobile data storage device convenient for carrying and connectable to a computer for data access. Following development of data storage technology, USB memory stick storage capacity has been greatly expanded for wide field applications, and many USB memory stick circuit board specifications, including USB 2.0, mini USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 have been created. The latest USB 3.0 greatly reduces the size.
Memory sticks are so small that can easily be lost. To prevent loss and to facilitate carrying, a USB memory stick may be equipped with a lock. Similar designs are seen in Taiwan Utility M418377, “Memory stick having a lock device”, which is issued to the present inventor; Taiwan Utility D143014, “Buckle type memory stick (I)”; Taiwan Utility D143015, “Buckle type memory stick (II)”; Taiwan Utility D140681, “Memory stick”; Taiwan Utility D135636, “Memory stick”.
However, in the aforesaid various prior art designs, the lock device or buckle is fixedly located at the casing and not directionally adjustable to fit different application requirements.